


bound to you with a tie that we cannot break [podfic]

by spinner_of_yarns



Category: Good Omens (Radio)
Genre: I was gonna rate it gen but I do swear a lot, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Radio Omens, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns
Summary: Angels whose soulmates fell are expected to simply move on without them. Aziraphale thinks it’s bullshit.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	bound to you with a tie that we cannot break [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bound to you with a tie that we cannot break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009607) by [spinner_of_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns). 



Anchor link: [here](https://anchor.fm/ronnie-vlasaku/episodes/bound-to-you-with-a-tie-that-we-cannot-break-el4442)


End file.
